We'll meet again (re' edited)
by Hattie J Huper
Summary: Pike takes up with an older woman little realizing the trouble and danger she will bring to his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pike couldn't quite understand why his mum should want to go to Kent on her own. She said she wanted to go see Canterbury Cathedral, but why didn't she want him with her. It didn't make any sense to him, he wanted to ask Uncle Arthur about it but then quite by chance Uncle Arthur also had to go on a trip. He had to suddenly journey to London to visit an old friend there.

Pike felt that he would very much mind that she went on a holiday without him but he was finding that it was fun going round to Mrs Fox's house for tea. She made some lovely iced buns and bread and butter pudding. He was also finding that it was fun to listen to Dan Dare Pilot of the Future on the wireless and go to bed exactly when he liked.

Pike was taken from his thoughts by the sound of smashing glass. He looked up and saw a woman lying face down in the street. Her shopping bags were all in a mess by her feet, her apples rolling off down the hill. Without thinking Pike ran on the cobbled stones and ducking to retrieve the apples as he went, he threw them into a shopping bag and went to help her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "that was ever such a nasty fall."

"Yes, I'm alright now. These bloody shoes." She muttered.

She hauled the shopping bags up. There were three of them and they looked heavy. Pike knew he would be late for parade but he couldn't leave her to carry them herself.

"Let me," he said with a boyish smile as he put his hand out for the bags.

She looked at him then, really looked at him.

"Thanks very much," She said as she handed them over.

"What do they call you then," she asked with a sly smile.

"Frank Pike," he answered, he blushed slightly as he could feel her looking at him.

He ventured a sideways glance at her. She was old, maybe in her 40s. He wondered vaguely in that moment if his mum would bring him back something from Canterbury.

"Come into the house, I'll fix you a cup of tea," she told him.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come. She had a way about her that made you want to be compliant.

Pike sat at a table in the small kitchen. He put his cap down and looked about the tiny, cramped room.

"Are you with the Home Guard long Frank?" She asked.

"Three years," he told her and fought to think of something else to say.

She turned from the kettle. "Three years, you must have been very young when you signed up."

"I was nineteen,"

She handed him a mug of steaming tea and took her place beside him.

"You look very smart in that uniform, it brings out the color of your eyes."

"Have you lived here long?" He asked.

"I moved back just recently, I grew up here God help me. Most of the hangers on have been conscripted, you don't see much of any of the corner boys that used to hang out here."

Pike gave her a blank look.

She looked into his face and smiled suddenly. Strangely that smile went to Pikes heart.

"You're so innocent, you have a lovely face do you know that?"

Pike was about to tell her that his mum said the same thing but he thought better of it.

"I'd...best be going, I'm late for parade," he told her fumbling over his words.

She nodded "You'd best get along then."

Pike got up from the table and went to the door, but before leaving he turned.

"I didn't catch your name,"

She beamed up at him. "Diane Dunbar," she smiled.

"Thanks for the tea Mrs Dunbar,"

"It's Ms Dunbar...Er Frank, what you doing for tea tomorrow. I have a couple of sausages and some kidney."

Frank thought for a minute. He usually has tea with Mrs Fox.

"It's alright if you don't want to. I'll understand if you have other plans,"

But her face said otherwise.

Eventually Frank nodded. "I'll be round same time tomorrow if that's alright,"

She smiled warmly at him "That's fine, I'll have it all ready for you. You won't be late for parade tomorrow Frank. "

~o~

But today was a different story. As he turned into the Church Yard he walked slowly feeling the tiny gravel pieces crunch under foot. His heart sank as the church yard was very quiet. They were all already inside. He went in quietly and snuck in around the back of the room as the platoon stood at ease. Mainwaring was giving a lecture on the importance of keeping a tight lip when dining in restaurants.

He planned to stand in the back row and then move up when Mainwaring went to get the register and call the roll, but as luck would have it he upset a set of chairs stacked one on top of the other. They clattered to the floor making everyone turn.

"What the devil is going on back there?" Mainwaring asked, trying to peer over heads.

"Pikey is staging a surprise attack," Walker quipped.

"What are you doing back there you stupid boy,"

Pike hurried to his place in the front row. He fixed Walker with a look as he passed him.

"No point in looking at me like that son, it's not my fault your stealth moves are louder than the Wormington town crier," Walker grinned back at him.

"Walker...Walker," Mainwaring gestured for him to be quiet.

"Pike, how dare you come to parade late. First we have Sargent Wilson gallivanting off across the country on some wild errand and now this. His lack of moral grounding and insubordination has rubbed off on you . I will be having words with him make no mistake. Well speak boy, what is your excuse."

"I'm sorry Mr Mainwaring, I was with a woman."

At this the Church Hall erupted in a chorus of cat calls and whistles.

Mainwaring shot them all a look that made them instantly stop.

When there was complete silence Mainwaring then turned to Pike. "See me after parade."

Pike frowned at that but there was little else he could do.

~o~

Pike left the parade fifteen minutes after everyone else, he had to go to Mainwaring's office. Surprisingly Mainwaring was very civil to him. He asked Pike to take a seat and offered him a piece of toffee.

When Pike had explained to him who this woman was Mainwaring lectured him on the dangers of women living alone and missing their men folk. He advised Pike to steer clear of such situations where he could become a substitute for a husband fighting overseas.

But as Pike walked home by himself he realized that he was looking forward to having tea with Diane Dunbar. He was looking forward to it very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Pike couldn't keep anything to himself, especially when he was happy. He was soon telling the rest of the platoon all about her. And they were glad to listen. There wasn't much in the way of news in this small town and so they gathered around him and listened intently.

"She makes me feel all special. She laughs at my jokes even when they're not all that funny," he grinned.

"It takes me back Pikey that does," Jones smiled. "Oh there's nothing like that first flourish of love with a pretty girl, it gets you all in a bother, you don't know which end is up."

"You dunna know which end is up on the best of days," Frazer commented.

"There's no need for that Mr Frazer, I do too know which end is up. I'll have you know..."

"Alright, alright," Walker put a hand up as the two began to argue. There wasn't much time before the start of parade and he wanted to hear the rest of this story.

"So Pikey, who's the lucky girl," he asked with a grin.

"She's not really a girl Joe...she is, well her name is Diane Dunbar,"

Pike was about to go on but Mainwaring had just arrived and walked around to the head of the platoon to start the evenings lecture. Pike hadn't noticed the smile vanish from Walkers face.

~o~

A week passed quickly with the couple seeing each other mostly every day. The following Saturday Pike was up early. He adorned his best white shirt and applied bril cream to his unruly hair. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. He never really had a proper girlfriend before and this sophisticated lady just seemed to like him. Her smiles gave him confidence and made him feel good about himself. He never felt that way before.

His mum had left as much food in the house as she could, given that there was a war on. There was just enough for a modest picnic. He made meat paste and cucumber sandwiches and packed his allowance of sweets and butter biscuits into a small basket along with a bottle of milk and two small cups. Diane met him at the corner beside the large sweet shop. As he approached she fixed him with a wicked grin.

"What you got there then," she asked.

He blushed slightly. He felt foolish now with the basket. Maybe he had seen too many films.

"Wait here," she grinned and she disappeared inside the sweet shop.

Pike couldn't help himself he watched through the window as her shapely frame moved gracefully towards the counter. Her grey pencil skirt fitted very snugly around her curvaceous figure. She raised a hand and pointed to something high up on a shelf. The shop keeper turned and climbed a ladder to get down a bottle of pink lemonade. Frank's eyes suddenly grew wide as he saw her slip two chocolate, hazelnut bars into her bag.

"Hello Frank."

Pike quickly turned to see Mr Godfrey smiling warmly at him.

"Are you off on a picnic, you have excellent weather for it haven't you."

"Yes Mr Godfrey," Pike stammered, still reeling from what he had just seen.

She emerged from the shop and fixed Mr Godfrey with a glamorous smile. Godfrey tipped his hat politely at her.

"I was just saying you have a splendid day for a picnic," he smiled.

"And splendid company," she grinned at the friendly old man. As she did so she ran a hand down Frank's back.

"Well we'd better be going now Mr Godfrey, I'll see you at parade later."

~o~

They sat on a blanket looking out at the rolling blue waves as they crashed into shore leaving foamy peaks in their wake.

Pike was unusually quiet as they ate. He watched a young mother paddling with her three small children, they each wore a little brown float around their waist. The oldest girl splashed the two younger ones without mercy. They staggered about as salty water assaulted their eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts," she grinned over at him.

Her blouse had come slightly undone and Pike tried not to stare at the hint of pure white lace peaking out nestled against the tanned skin of her breast.

Instead he looked down at his hands and concentrated on a callous on one of his fingernails.

"Diane, I saw what you did in that shop." he said at last.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." she grinned as she pulled the two chocolate bars out and handed him one.

"No," he shook his head.

"Oh come on Frank. Don't you ever take a risk. You're a young man. You need to live a little. We could all be invaded by Hitlars troops at any time and there you'll be as much a virgin as the day you were born."

"I'm not a virgin." Frank said.

Unfortunately he said that a bit loud. Two children looked up from their work with a bucket and spade to stare at him. When he didn't follow up with any new information they went back to their digging.

"I'm not a virgin," he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry, I spoke out of turn. Look, It's nothing to be ashamed about Frank and it's easily rectified."

He didn't know what else to say, he felt ashamed. He had never been in such a situation, never even been close.

She smiled in the silence that followed.

"Come," she took his hand.

They went back to her place. As soon as they closed the door behind them she was kissing his face and undoing her blouse. He wanted to relax. He wanted to be suave like Rudolf Valintino but it just felt so awkward and unreal. Besides the kissing and cuddling part the rest was a lot of awkward fumbling with straps and buttons and he hardly knew where to put himself. He knew of course what to do but how to hold her, how to move, where to put his hands. It was not as natural as you would think.

Diane seemed to enjoy it tough. That gave him some comfort. Her breaths came in quick shallow gasps as he worked and she cried out his name as he felt her go ridged beneath him.

As for Frank he didn't know if he enjoyed it. It was all so new to him. Frank often thought about girls when he was alone in his bedroom at night. He would imagine being with them and the thoughts would send a flow of sensations through his body. But this was different. This was actual and real and all he could think about was did he do it right.

She reached over to the bedside table and took hold of a packet of cigarettes. She took out two and lit them both. She handed one to Frank. He wasn't a smoker but in his mind he was in the movies again. A gangster hiding out with his broad. He took a drag and tried not to cough.

Diane exhaled a cloud of swirling blue smoke. "I can't believe that was your first time, that was incredible," she grinned.

"Really, I mean I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Didn't you enjoy it?" she asked.

Frank looked straight at her then, his face boyish in its sincerity.

"Oh yes, I did, very much," he nodded.

She smiled and moving closer she leaned over him slowly sweeping her lips over his.

"How bout we have another go,"

A slow smile spread over Frank's face as she kissed him again.

~o~

Parade was due to start in an hour. He would need time to go home and change into his uniform and comb his hair and wash his face. And yet here he still sat. He couldn't get up. After their love making Diane had persuaded him into taking her to the the local pub. Parade was due to start in an hour and here he was swigging down his forth brandy.

Through the fog of cigarette smoke Pike could see a stranger staring at him, actually glowering at him.

"Do you know him?" he finally asked as the man continued to stare at them both.

"Pay no attention to him," Diane said.

Frank turned to her then.

"But do you know him, he seems to know you. What's he staring at?"

"No, I don't know him," she said defensively. "Why should I know him. He's probably just some lonely git out to make some friends."

Frank wasn't quite convinced but he let it go. He didn't want to upset her.

"Here get the drinks in would you babe." she asked.

"No I have to go, I am due on parade in ten minutes and I'm not even changed yet."

Frank went to take her hand.

"No i'll stay for a while love. I don't have money but I like to soak up the atmosphere. It can be lonely at home."

Pike reached into his pocket and taking out two shillings he handed them to her.

"Aw babe, you didn't have to do that." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said with a grin.

~o~

The plan was to rush home and get changed quickly for parade but once he got out into the air his world began to spin. Half an hour later he was staggering towards the church. Coffee hadn't helped He had thrown it up in the sink. He was only glad that his mum and Uncle Arthur were still away. He could only hope to sneak in and hide in the back row as parade had begun a good twenty minutes ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pike staggered into the church hall as quietly as he could. He was relieved to note that Mainwaring was no where to be seen. The platoon were all gathered around Fraser as he told one of his Isle of Baragh stories. As he walked unsteadily towards them Pike upset a chair and sent it on it's side. They all looked up.

"Where you bin Pikey?" Corporal Jones asked. "You was lucky Captain Mainwaring had to take a telephone call in his office. You know he doesn't like people to be late on parade."

"I know," Pike mumbled. "I was delayed."

"You was more than delayed son, here sit down here before you fall down," Walker said as he pulled over a chair and put Pike sitting on it.

"Is that what I think it is," Fraser asked as he sniffed the air.

"Yeah I think our Pike is enjoying his time alone a little too much," Walker nodded.

"Here Charlie, go into the kitchen and get some coffee. No one will ask you any questions,"

Godfrey nodded amicably and shuffled off to the kitchen to do Walkers bidding.

"Now listen Pike,"

Pike smiled around at them all, paying little attention until Walker gave him a light slap on his face.

"Now listen, this could cause you some stink. When Mainwaring gets out here stand to attention and for God sake don't say nothing."

Pike sighed deeply as a wave of tiredness took hold.

Just then Mainwaring came out of his office and briskly walked towards them.

"Fall in men," he ordered.

Walker pulled Pike to his feet and brought him in line with him. Pike tried his best to stay straight between Walker and Fraser. If he veered a little bit forward the two men beside him stepped a little forward to make the line look straight.

"Attention!"

"Stand at ease,"

They all complied, Pike managed it too with a little help from Corporal Jones who was just a second behind everyone else and diverted Mainwaring's attention.

"When you're quite ready Jones,"

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Right men. It has been brought to my attention that with the seasonal good weather we have been having certain members of this platoon have been spotted down the high street not wearing their blouses. Full uniform must be worn at all times. That been said..."

Mainwaring stopped his lecture in mid sentence and his eyes fell on Pike. Unbeknownst to himself Pikes eyes had begun to close and he began to sway in the ranks. Mainwaring walked to where he stood but stopped short and put his arm over his nose to ward off the smell.

"Ye Gods boy what have you been drinking?" He asked as he began to cough.

Walker was quick with a reply.

"It was me sir, I had a meet up with some old friends down the docks and ..."

"Be quiet Walker," Mainwaring said, looking deadly serious.

"Pike, what is the meaning of this?"

"Was out with a friend, forgot the time," Pike slurred his words.

Just then Godfrey appeared with the mug of strong coffee. He walked up innocently to hand it to Pike.

"Here you are, I used some sweetener. That should put the color back on your cheeks, Oh!"

Mainwaring turned around and Godfrey stopped short.

"Mr Mainwaring, I...I thought you might like a cup of coffee,"

Mainwaring sighed despairingly. "Walker escort Private Pike into my office. Take this coffee and make sure he drinks it. Then see that he gets home,"

"Yes sir,"

Walker took hold of Pike and walked him into the office, Private Godfrey followed along behind with the coffee.

~o~

Walker put him down on a chair and pulled him upright as he was starting to slide.

"I love her Joe, I never felt the same about any other person. She's special she is." Pike slurred his words as he spoke.

"Yeah just don't get too carried away Pikey, here drink this."

"No, I don't want it Joe. I feel sick,"

"Oh Gowd,"

Walker pulled him upwards and just managed to get him outside and over to a nearby bush before everything came up.

"I think we'll just walk you home son, the fresh air will do you good."

Pike woke up the following morning hardly knowing where he was. The pounding headache sent stars to his eyes. He had four brandies, how could...but then he remembered the beers he had begun the night with. It was all coming back now. He had started in on beer and Diane had persuaded him to try Brandy. The very thought of it made his stomach lurch now.

~o~

Diane felt no such discomfort though she drank just as much. That evening she settled the cushions and swept the floor. She was expecting Frank at any minute. He said he'd come for his tea. There was no parade tonight so she felt sure he would stay the night. She had made bangers and mash, his favorite. Just as she had finished sweeping there was a knock at the door. She went to the mirror and settled her hair. She hurriedly took off her apron and smoothed down her dress.

She opened the door with a smile. As her eyes swept over him she let out a sigh of pleasure and her smile grew even brighter.

"Hello Diane,"

"Joe Walker, as I live and breathe. What brings you here,"

Joe looked around, "Can we go inside a minute. I don't want to do this out here."

She stepped to the side to allow Walker to enter the hall. He had to squeeze past her.

As they entered the kitchen Walker noted the plates and the smell of food.

"You expecting someone," he asked.

She was starting to dislike his tone. "What you want Joe, I somehow can't see you coming over here lookin to rekindle an old flame,"

"No," he shook his head.

"Then what," she asked, lowering herself to sit on the armrest of her couch.

"I've come about Frank Pike."

"What about him," she asked as if she didn't know him.

"Diane, I'm asking that you leave him alone. He's only a nipper really, green as grass. He ain't up to your tricks."

"I see," she answered curtly. "My tricks...there was a time Joe Walker when you found my tricks to be quite...desirable."

"Let's not rake up the past Diane. That'll do neither of us any favors."

"I was a child Joe, I didn't know what I was doing,"

"That day I lost my fiancé and my best friend, worst day of my life. You knew what you were doing. You just couldn't help yourself much like now."

Her frown suddenly turned to a simpering smile. She got to her feet and walked slowly towards him.

"Despite everything Joe, I still have feelings for you, you have to know that."

He took her arms down from around his neck but she was still up very close to him. He tried to ignore the hint of perfume, the scent of her freshly washed hair.

"You can't even look at me. Look me in the face Joe and tell me there is nothing between us."

Joe did look at her but only to tell her that he was no longer interested. He looked into those deep grey eyes for a moment too long and suddenly he was helpless again as that 24 year old lad who fell in love all those years ago.

She slid his jacket down from his shoulders and ran her hands down his chest running fingers over every curve and muscle. The kiss was tentative at first, she brushed her lips over his coaxing him into response. Joe tried to back away, she put a hand up and ran fingers through his hair as her lips gently caressed his. All reason was lost. He put his arms around her and kissed her passionately and deeply. They kissed for several minutes until neither of them could breathe.

Joe finally broke away putting her at arms length. With a smile she began undoing the top buttons of her dress. Joe quickly took hold of her hands.

"No Diane, No," he said between labored breaths.

"I have to go,"

Before she could stop him he had picked up his jacket and was heading for the hall.

"No Joe come back, it's you I really want. The boy meant nothing. Joe please, I've changed I really have. JOE!"

He flung open the door and started off down the street crossing the road. He didn't look back.

"You scum, You're nothing but scum Joe Walker, you always were and you always will be." She yelled out.

After a minute as onlookers began to stop and stare she went in and banged the door.

Pike wore his best suit and held a bunch of flowers in his right hand. He now stood riveted to the spot his face turning pale. What had he just witnessed.

~o~

Still feeling very confused he took his courage in his hands and walked towards the house. Part of him wanted to drop the flowers and run home but he had to know. He had to confront her.

She smiled a flustered smile and adjusted her hair as she let him in.

"Those for me, you shouldn't have Joe...Frank."

She took the flowers from him with an embarrassed smile.

"It gets confusing doesn't it," Pike blurted out.

"I don't know what you mean," she said adjusting the cutlery on the table.

"I saw him Diane. I saw Joe Walker leave," he took a ragged breath. "I heard what you had to say to him."

She stood up straight and looked directly at him, her face suddenly took on a hardness he hadn't seen before.

"So now you know,"

Pike tried to keep emotion from his voice as he spoke.

"So why him, what does he have,"

"I dunno, why do you have ta ask so many questions . It is what it is. We had fun didn't we. It was just a bit of fun. Joe Walker is more my age. That's all."

"Joe Walker is my friend. Did you...do it with him?"

"He's your friend... yeah, yeah I did it with him. I'm sorry Frank. He was all over me."

"He's my friend, he knew you was my girl,"

"You expecting Joe Walker to pause and think of anyone but himself?"

Frank turned slowly and headed for the door.

"You were..."

"I know Frank, you were good. I enjoyed it."

He didn't need her conciliatory tone. It only compounded his feelings of hurt. He left the house and walked slowly towards his own home.

He didn't notice the man watching him. The man's eyes followed him as Pike walked past. He took the cigarette from his mouth, stubbed it out under foot and began to casually follow the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He knew his mum was due home today and so Pike put on his home guard uniform and left early. She would know that he was upset she always did. She would do her utmost to prize it out of him. He couldn't take that today. There was a time not so long ago when he could tell his mum anything but this he wouldn't even tell to uncle Arthur. Pike headed out into the street. He knew what he had to do but he'd need some Dutch courage first. Pike was not a drinker, he'd have a beer at Christmas with his uncle Arthur but this had been such a strange week. Heading into the pub in the middle of the day wasn't the only first for him this week. He winced as he considered that, he felt like such a fool now. He wondered if she would tell people, would she laugh about it.

~o~

Pike left the bar an hour later. He only had two beers, it was enough. He knew Joe would arrive early, he was usually one of the first to arrive. Sure enough when he entered the church hall Walker was stood talking to Fraser and Private Godfrey.

"I want to talk to you," he snapped, leaving Walker in no doubt as to what this was about.

Walker moved away from Godfrey and Fraser to give the boy a bit of privacy to say what he had to say.

"I know what you did, you had no right. She was my girl."

"Look Pikey, this ain't really the time. Why don't we talk about this after parade," Walker reasoned.

"No, we'll talk about this now. She told me everything. You knew she was my girl."

"I hate to tell you this son but she's kind of everybody's girl."

"Right, outside," Pike yelled.

Walker stood his ground "I'm not going outside with you Pike," he said.

"I'll do this in here if I have to,"

"Look don't be stupid son. She's not worth it, trust me."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"If it weren't me it would have been someone else. You need to know Pike, she's just that type."

In a sudden fit of rage Pike lunged for him. Walker was knocked off his feet and they collapsed over a set of chairs. Godfrey moved forward to intervene but he was pulled back by Fraser.

"Do ye wanna get yourself hurt. Let em fight. Do them good in this hot weather."

"Oh dear," Private Godfrey said, feeling upset. "I do hope they don't hurt themselves."

Walker got back on his feet ignoring the punch to the face Pike had just dealt him, but Pike wasn't finished. He lunged at the older man again. This time Walker took hold and pushed him backwards. It wasn't a hard push but the alcohol in his system meant that Pike lost balance. He landed badly and cut his lip on one of the steps leading to the stage. All this played out just as Mainwaring, Wilson and Warden Hodges came out of the office. They stood frozen to the spot and looked from one to the other.

"I always knew they were ruddy hooligans. You wouldn't catch my lot brawling like common pub louts."

"Why don't you just clear off," Wilson told him.

Pike got back up. Wilson went to him frowning at his cut lip. Pike put a hand to his face and quickly walked towards the exit. Wilson called to him but he was gone.

With angry piercing eyes Wilson walked slowly towards Walker.

"I think you had better explain yourself," he said.

Mainwaring was quick to get between them, he hadn't seen that look from Wilson before and didn't like where this was going.

"I think you had better leave Walker. I'll speak to you about this tomorrow," he said quickly.

"Yes sir,"

With a nod of resignation Walker headed out of the church hall. He knew it was futile to try and diffuse the situation now. Wilson looked like he was ready to kill him just then.

~o~

Mavis was surprised to find the house empty when she returned from bingo. Frank was usually home from parade by now. At first she imagined that he had crossed the road to the shop but by eleven o clock that night she was frantic.

She hurried over to the local pub and found Wilson sharing a drink with Mainwaring.

"He's not back yet?" Wilson put his glass down and looked at Mainwaring. "This isn't like him, I felt sure he'd head straight home to tell Mavis what had happened."

"He most likely went somewhere to cool off. He'll be home soon, probably there already," Mainwaring said.

Mr Yeatman was enjoying a sherry with the Vicar near by. He overheard what was said and hurried over.

"My wife says she saw your boy early in the evening, he was in a bad way."

Mavis face took on a look of perpetual horror at this news.

"He had a right shiner to his eye and he was very distressed. She said there was someone chasing him. She stopped him to ask what was going on with him but he said he had to run."

"Walker," Wilson muttered under his breath.

"Now hold on Wilson," Mainwaring put up a hand. "though it looks grave on the outset I've never known Private Walker to raise a hand in anything other than self defense. And he's always had time for Private Pike. If anyone has been acting out of character this week it has been Pike."

"Mainwaring, you can say what you wish at the church hall that is your right but don't dare to speak about Frank in that derogatory tone here."

"Wilson, I am merely stating..."

"I know what you're saying and I'm not going to sit here another minute to listen to it. I'm going to find Frank."

Hodges stood then. "And I'm going to find Joe Walker. I saw how he treated young Pike earlier. I always knew he was a thug."

Others stood up to join him. They were mostly drunk and itching for a fight. As they filed out Hodges himself began to wonder was this such a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mainwaring finished up his pint and called the troops back to the church hall. Though it was past twelve at night he thought it best to send out a search party for the boy. Pike was a big lad now and could find his own way home but Mainwaring didn't like at all the fact that someone had been chasing him. He wondered what that was about.

They checked all the usual haunts, the peer cabin, the barn on the hill the old band stand. They came back to the church hall in the early hours of the morning exhausted and out of ideas.

Hodges band of vigilantes had more luck. Walker was spotted at the Nags Head. He was easy to pick out as he was still in his Home Guard uniform. One of the men ran up town to tell the others. They immediately headed in that direction led by Hodges.

"Now...when we get there let me do the talking. I know him and he'll come quietly for me."

Hodges couldn't help noticing that most of the drunken rabble were walking ahead of him ignoring his instructions. As they headed into the pub people took hold of their drinks and filed away in every direction. Walker was sitting up at the bar. He tried to back up but others moved in behind to block his escape. He was startled by the sheer numbers of them. He knew they were drunk and he knew he was in trouble.

Hodges stepped forward. "Joe Walker, we know about your altercation with Private Pike early in the evening and now the boy is missing. What have you done with him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Walker said, trying to keep his voice calm. Hodges friends looked like they were out for blood.

Hodges looked to his right as one of the men pulled out a flick knife. Hodges turned to him.

"Put that away hooligan there's no need for that,"

Walker used that moment. He saw a gap and dived forward in a bid to escape. He fought his way nearly to the front entrance but there was simply too many of them. He was punched and kicked and brought to the ground. He grimaced as his arms were wrenched behind him and tied behind his back. When he was eventually brought to stand Hodges was unnerved to see that he had sustained bruises to his face and a deep cut just below his left ear. Hodges took a handkerchief from his pocket and went to press it to the cut.

"Get back, he deserved all he got, and more. We'll take him to the open common. We'll beat it out of him. He'll tell us where the boy is or eat hospital food for the next month."

There was only one or two vicious thugs to this group of vigilantes but in their drunken state everyone else seemed to be following along

Walker was marched between them. His head was getting dazed from the assault and he was finding it hard to keep one foot in front of the other.

~o~

Mainwaring and the others were planning their next move when they heard an almighty ruckus outside. Seconds later Hodges came running in.

"Mainwaring I persuaded them to come here, get a shovel, get Walker to dig his own grave. It's all I could think of."

"What are you talking about Hodges," Mainwaring snapped.

"They've gone mad. I think they're going to kill him."

"Right," Mainwaring took out his pistol and headed out of the church hall door. They all stood in a pack out in the court yard cheering and yelling to each other but they jumped and grew silent when four shots rang out. They all looked at Mainwaring.

Immediately he barged his way into the group pushing people to the side until he came to the two men who were holding Walker. He took in a sharp breath at the sight of his face.

"Bring him in to the office," he ordered.

They all looked to the two ringleaders but they had fallen strangely silent.

Walker was brought through the hall and into the office behind. Once there he was put sitting on the chair in front of Mainwarings desk.

Mainwaring entered the office followed by Wilson and Corporal Jones.

"Untie him," Mainwaring ordered, his face very serious..

The two men did as asked and then stood awkwardly not daring to leave of their own accord.

"Get out," Mainwaring told them, "I don't want to see your faces here again." Quickly they took their leave closing the door quietly after them.

Once his hands were untied Walker brought them forward onto the desk and rested his head on them.

"Corporal Jones would you be so good as to wake Godfrey and tell him to come in here please. Tell him to bring his bag."

"Very good sir,"

"Walker you simply must tell us, where is Frank. What have you done with Frank?" Wilson asked.

Walker lifted his head and looked back at Wilson with unfocused eyes.

Mainwaring reached behind him and took down a bottle of brandy. He filled a good measure into a glass and put it in front of the younger man.

"Wilson, I'd ask that I could do this alone, could you please wait outside."

Wilson was about to argue, he wanted to truly let rip but there was a sincerity in Mainwaring's eyes as he asked that. Wilson realized in that moment that Mainwaring was as anxious to find Pike as he was.

"Yes sir," he nodded.

He left the room closing the door after him.

Godfrey arrived soon after. He looked in dismay at the blood stain soaked into Walkers jacket. He quickly rummaged through his bag looking for a bandage to press to the wound.

Walker grimaced and put a hand up as Godfrey pressed firmly on the cut just above his neckline.

"Take a drink Walker," Mainwaring told him.

With a pained look Walker took a good swig of the brandy.

"Better?"

Walker gave a shaky nod. "Yes sir,"

"Now Walker, I know you're in shock and I know you're in pain. I'll have someone drive you to the hospital very soon but we have to know, did you have any dealings with Private Pike after he left here this evening."

"No sir, I didn't see him. I swear. As soon as I left here I did a deal down in the high street and headed over to the Nags Head for a pint. I never saw Pikey since."

Mainwaring was about to asked another question when Private Sponge suddenly burst in.

"What is it, can't you see that..."

"I'm sorry sir but it's an emergency. There seems to be trouble at the bank."

Mainwaring immediately got to his feet.

"Look after him Godfrey,"

Godfrey nodded as Mainwaring flew past him and out the door.

Mainwaring and Wilson walked quickly up the street followed by Jones and Fraser. The first fiery rays of dawn were streaked in the sky and they could clearly see two police cars parked at the bank with police men crouched behind them poised and ready to strike.

"Give it up Kerrigan, you have no place to go. Throw the gun out and let the boy go,"

Wilson took in a labored breath.

"Frank!"

Mainwaring put a hand to his wrist.

"Go slow old thing, let the authorities handle this." He said.

~o~

Inside Kerrigan was growing desperate. They had gotten into the bank without incident using the boys keys but it appeared he didn't have keys to open anything else. Diane held the gun on the boy as Kerrigan tried to jimmy open a drawer. That set off the alarm. Now they had no money and the police breathing down their necks.

Frank sat at Mainwarings desk barely daring to look up. Kerrigan suddenly lunged for him and pulled him to his feet.

"Is there another way out of here?" He shouted into his face.

Pike could only shake his head.

"Leave him be Archie, he don't know nothing." Diane said.

"You shut up. You were supposed to get the keys from him ages ago. We'd a been well gone by now if you weren't such a slag."

Kerrigan pushed Pike up against the wall. He smashed a small panel on the window and fired out a shot. Everyone ducked.

"I'll blow his head right off here and now if you don't get us a car and a clear route to the airport. I ain't goin down for this. I ain't got nothin to lose. Get the car or the boy dies."

Kerrigan watched for any movement. His nerves got the better of him as he saw a police man run from one car to the other. He suddenly opened fire letting off three shots. He hit the man in the leg and he clasped a hand over the wound and dived for cover.

Wilson jumped at the sound of every shot. He went to run forward but he was securely held back by Mainwaring and Fraser.

"Let them handle it," Fraser said struggling to hold him in place.

Diane moved forward and tried to take the gun from him

"You're mad, you're going to get us all killed." She yelled.

More shots rang out. The police had, had enough. They surged forward intent on storming the building. As they entered more shots could be heard.

At this point Mainwaring was holding Wilson but he wanted to run in there himself. A woman's scream pierced the air. Wilson broke away then and ran towards the entrance.

Just as he got to the steps Diane was brought out flanked by two police men. She was crying hysterically. Two more officers emerged, Pike was between them, he stumbled down the steps his face as white as a sheet.

Wilson closed his eyes and said a silent prayer thanking God that the boy was unhurt. He could feel the boy trembling as he put a hand to his shoulder, Pike tried to form words but he found he couldn't speak.

"It's alright Frank, your safe now. You've been a very brave lad," Wilson told him.

~o~

Walker was brought to the local hospital to have the deep cut on his neck stitched. He was supposed to stay a couple of days owing to a head injury he sustained but he discharged himself the next day and was down the high street selling wares on his stall. He knew the bruises would gain him sympathy from the ladies and sell him more stockings and knickers than usual.

It took Pike longer. He was quizzed up and down by his mum and uncle Arthur but he never did tell them about his relationship with Diane. Of course he didn't, they would surely think him the biggest fool. Maybe he really was a stupid boy.

Frank was more subdued than usual after the event and it worried his parents. Without saying anything Wilson kept a very close eye on him.

The atmosphere was different within the home guard too. There wasn't as much camaraderie as there was. Very little was said between Walker and Pike these days and the others were saddened by that. Walker thought that Pike was at odds with him and said very little to him as he didn't want to stir it up any further. Actually Pike wasn't at odds with him. He was mortally embarrassed. He thought she had loved him and soon learnt that it was all a sham to gain a set of keys. Pike didn't know where to go with this or how to heal.

He sat lost in his own thoughts, his gun faced at nothing. They were guarding the east wall watching by the light of the the far off lighthouse for signs of boats trying to dock.

There was talk in town of a rogue fishing vessel which had docked mysteriously in the early hours and then went to sea again. It was probably all rubbish but they had to be sure no one was trying to enter the town under cover of darkness.

Wilson lit two cigarettes. Pike was surprised out of his thoughts when he handed him one.

"Thanks Uncle Arthur," he muttered as he took it and put it to his mouth.

"You know Frank I would have fallen for her too," Wilson said suddenly.

"Fallen for who?" Frank asked, his face coloring up.

Wilson just gave him a knowing look.

Frank sat down on a stone seat and puffed on his cigarette without inhaling.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Walker told me,"

"He had no right to tell you,"

"He was concerned,"

"I bet he was laughing, I bet he couldn't wait to tell everyone,"

"Do you really think that is so?"

Pike was suddenly ashamed for saying that. He thought about the last week and how many times he had walked into the church kitchen and Walker would walk out leaving a cup of tea on the counter for him. He thought of how he came to parade drunk and Walker tried to cover for him, even trying to take the blame himself.

Pike felt ashamed but he also felt miserable. He reached up a hand and swiped crossly at moisture gathering in his eyes. Wilson took a seat beside him.

"I made a fool of myself Uncle Arthur, I don't know how to face people now."

Wilson put a hand to his shoulder. "Welcome to the wonderful world of courting women Frank," he said.

Pike looked at him then.

"Do you think you're the first man to make a fool of yourself over an attractive woman Frank. You're not even close. We all did."

"You did Uncle Arthur?"

"I did, Walker did, even Captain Mainwaring did at some time or other."

"I can't imagine that," Pike shook his head.

Wilson chuckled and took a deep drag of his cigarette, it's fiery tip giving off a crackling glow of red in the darkness.

"I'll never do it again," Frank said with conviction.

"Yes you will Frank,"

The boy looked up at him.

"You'll do it again and again until one day you'll find someone who is really worth it. Someone who will love you back,"

Wilson looked at him.

"You'll never find true happiness if you don't take the risks Frank. It's the only way. Now when you see him, make up with Walker. He's been through a lot too."

"Yes Uncle Arthur,"

"Good Lad,"

Wilson patted his leg and they sat side by side in companionable silence until their relief came to take over the watch.

The End.


End file.
